


Cut to the end

by Zaturno



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cutting, Drabble, Hallucinations, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaturno/pseuds/Zaturno





	Cut to the end

His hand glides along the blade:

Down, down, down go his fingers

Gentle

Caressing the edge, caressing the soft sting of the sharpened metal.

His blood, on the blade, on his skin, on _his_ skin.

His blood, darker than the uniform tunic, lighter than the pain.

Jason watches, silently, as the red drips down Tim’s hand to stain his chest. It’s a lot and it’s not enough, and they both prefer it when it’s Jason cutting Tim and not Tim cutting himself, but it’s—

Dark, thick, red. _Sweet_ , so sweet. Metallic, aching, like a thousand unwanted kisses, a million desired licks.

And the void that lives inside Tim’s chest purrs in contentment, and Tim can only close his eyes and beg for _more_ , beg for something to fill it—

And the blood drips, drips, drips—

Spills over the edges and into the hole deep inside him.

Jason watches, silently, the way he always does, no matter what. Jason never says anything, never begs the way Tim does.

The blood drips and Tim’s eyes flutter half-closed, and, in between his top and bottom lids, he sees the darkness that consumes him at night when nobody watches but Jason. In between one drop and the next, Tim feels the void jerk and spasm, trash violently and kick at his lungs and choke down the screams that want _out_

Into the air, into the open, into _somewhere_ and _someone_ that will hear it. It’s a distress signal and backup call and neither of those things because _Jason_ —

Is not there when Tim wakes up.

Is gone.

Into the void, into the open, into nowhere Tim can follow.

The blood doesn’t drip anymore. It’s dry, and it stains his hand and arm and chest and the bedsheets—but nothing else, nothing more.

Tim swallows down the scream, chokes it into nothing, closes his eyes and drifts down into the place where no one waits for him.


End file.
